The Gang in Tsukamoto Doll House
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: It's Christmas time, and The Gang are going away for the holidays. However, Tenma and her friends have a special Christmas party for them. With Steven and Peter invited to their "Dollhouse", they are surprised by the outcome. It is a heartfelt and joyous time in Yagami, during the holidays. Rated T for mild language. Post-Gang-Wave story. MERRY CHRISTMAS!


_**Somewhere… in Yagami City… just days **__**before**__** Christmas…**_

* * *

Tenma was making two invitations to an address she picked. She found an amazing company in New York City, USA. She figured that she wanted to invite some American company with her. Sadly…

She pouted, as she finished, "I wished Eri didn't have to skimp on the airplane tickets. We can only invite two."

Yakumo asked, as she appeared in a dark green sweater, "Sis, who are you writing to?"

Tenma smiled, as she was wearing her orange sweater, "I want to invite The Gang! They're my favorite band from Overseas! And guess what?"

"What?"

"Akira said that we should have a theme for our Christmas party here. We figured that we'd invite celebrities to our show!"

Yakumo said, "Sis, the party isn't until next week."

Tenma stated, "That's because I'm doing a party here, in MY house!"

"What?"

"Yeah! I want to do a special theme here, and make it look Christmas-sy, as long as the guests enjoy it. Besides, we know that the party is at Mikoto's, this year."

"That's not the-."

"Hear me out! The girls and us will be a part of this. You'd understand that, right? Just us girls with two Gang members, and figuratively speaking, it's the band!"

Yakumo blushed, as Tenma winked. Tenma Tsukamoto is a fan of The Gang (and a member of The Gang-Wave, a band that were formed by said band), and she wants to invite The Gang to her house for a special Christmas treat. However, her friend, Eri Sawachika, could only afford _two _members to come. This was tricky, since most of The Gang members are heading home for the holidays.

* * *

_**The Gang's Christmas Fic  
Tsukamoto Doll House  
(or "The Christmas Moment")**_

* * *

_**Gang FAQ: **__Only Heather, Michelle, and Steven N are NOT in this fic._

* * *

Days later, at America, on a small snowy day in Alley Drive Studios, Gang's manager, Percival Gaynes was calling to his fellow members, Peter Giese, Mizuki Takase, Steven Cooke, and Asahi Sakurai.  
_Asahi joined The Gang, recently, since Farra Stevens was pregnant._

Percival addressed, "Guys, listen up. We got invites to come to Japan for some gig. However, there are only two invitations to join, and they have the address to where the gig is…"

He thinks that there's a gig playing. What he didn't know is that Tenma is making a fun party with her friends.

He continued, "So, here's the low-down. Heather and I can't go, since we have to return to Lansing, where Mom and Donald are, also we're taking the kids, June and Beth, with. Farra can't go, because she's four months pregnant; plus, she and Joanna are at Florida, with their Aunt Lana and Uncle Stanley. Steven and Michelle are celebrating back in England. So…"

Mizuki said, "So, two of us have to go to Yagami."

Asahi said, "I can't. I'm sorry. You see, my agent told me to start getting used to living here in America, as a Gang member, so he set me up with a promotional music video shoot and a press conference at Rockefeller Center, this week."

Mizuki pouted, "I can't go, either. I'm going to Japan, but I promised Haga that we'd have a Christmas Cosplay exposé."

Percival smirked, "So… That leaves…"

Steven smiled, "Sorry. Steven Cooke has to go home and spend Christmas with Cecelia and my family… for the holidays… _Under protest_."

Peter said, "And I have to return to Chicago, so I can visit my Mom and Krystle, for our Christmas time, together."

Percival ordered, "No, you don't! Asahi and Mizuki chose _not _to come! You two are the only ones left! No one else gets to go, so you're going, too."

Steven cried, "Aw, come on, man! It isn't the same, without Kandy in my life! And yet _she _had to stay with Miranda, in order to have Christmas in Argos!"

Percival glared, "Didn't you say that you hate going to Dakota, for Christmas?"

Steven said, "Oh… But C.C. would blackmail me, if I didn't come."

Percival barked, "I'm calling your parents about this! What did she do?"

Steven said, "She said I broke Dad's lawn mower, but it turns out that its motor wore out. She fabricated that _Steven Cooke Dood It_!"

Percival said, "I'll explain it, after I get back."

He asked Peter, "And I know you wanted to visit your mother, but-."

Peter explained, "Things weren't the same, since she had surgery. I chose to come, for her sake. Plus, I don't want to miss the kickin' sweets she makes!"

Percival said, "Bummer."

Mizuki sighed, "I'm so sorry, Peter. I wished that you'd join me in the Cosplay party, but Reiko and Aya didn't want you to come."

She quietly replied, "Plus, we broke up, years ago, and on Christmas, we reconciled our relationship. I don't want it to bite back in my life."

Peter moaned in disappointment, "_GROAN~!_"

Percival said, "You got time to visit your families. But you're _going _to that party!"

He ordered to the Gang Girls, "Okay! Asahi, Mizuki, to the tour van! I'll take you to the airport, right away!"

He then said to the boys, "And you two idiots… I'll stop by, tomorrow, to take you to Yagami for the party."

He then bellowed, "And if you try to play hooky, or play sick, or make an excuse to not go, YOU'RE DEAD!"

They left, as he sighed, "Jeez… Can you believe these boys?"

Asahi replied, "Yes."

Mizuki called, "See you on the 27th!"

Peter and Steven were alone, as they sat on the couch. They groan in exhaustion, as Peter said, "Well, I can tell Mom that I cannot make it."

Steven said, "Oh, you can. The party isn't until Thursday. Today's the 18th… and we have Alley Drive to ourselves."

Peter griped, "AAH! WHY DID I FORGET AGAIN! Mom and Sis are going to kill me!"

Steven said, "Relax, Big Guy… Let me help you out, when we get ready."

"How?"

"We can watch TV."

"Nah. I'm sick of holiday movies. Besides, they did ALL of the movies and specials for this year, alone."

"Well, we can have a snack, before we go to bed. You up for my trademark homemade fruitcake?"

"EW! NO!"

"Yeah, you're right. My family loves the fruitcake."

"You know that they lie to you."

Steven paused and said, "You're right. I better make an excuse to NOT go to the Cooke Family Christmas."

Peter sobbed, "Yeah, well, I'm lonely without my red-haired babe, for Christmas!"

They nodded and agreed. Steven said, "Let's _both _promise to go there, and see what this is going on. I'm intrigued by this Christmas Party in Yagami."

Peter read the invite and said, "Uh, I'm a little confused that we get to see Tenma, again. She, Yakumo, Eri, _and _Sarah are in the Gang-Wave. I think there's Harima, too."

Steven said, "Well, it beats having to play with Cecelia and her pet Rottweiler, Fang. He always bark at me, whenever she gets pissy."

"She does?"

"But he doesn't bite. He's only 2 years old."

"Oh."

They relaxed, as Steven asked, "Uh, any particular reason why they invited us?"

Peter responded, "Well, it's nice to see our Yagami City Gang-Wave members in her environment."

**XXXXX**

Back at Japan, Tenma and her friends, Eri Sawachika, Mikoto Suo, and Akira Takano, sit together, talking about what theme to try. However, it was an endless supply of tiring and failing ideas.

Eri said, "Why do we even bother? It's like some sort of same crap, one after another."

Mikoto replied, "Well, we tried everything. Of course, Akira's idea of a penguin themed place is out of the question."

Akira softly said, "That's because it's more festive and wintery."

Eri shouted, "Yeah, until SOMEONE gets a cold from chills! Why would we do that, with all the windows open?"

Akira said, "Okay… That backfired."

Mikoto said, "How about this? We can make it into a Santa's Workshop place? We'll be dressed as helpers, make the room more festive, and have our guests give out Christmas cheer!"

Tenma smiled, "YAY! That's a wonderful idea!"

Akira said, "I agree. Of course, we can sing songs, instead of carols. After all, it's good for The Gang."

Eri rebutted, "Oh, you can't do that! There's one thing that is wrong to it… If we do Santa's Workshop, then who will play Santa Claus?"

Tenma said, "Karasuma is too busy with his family…"

Eri said, "And Whiskers hasn't called."

Mikoto replied, "I can have Asou play him. He was with you guys, during Gang-Wave."

Yakumo appeared with a tray of cookies and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

Tenma said, "Just pitching ideas for our group. We need a theme for our party."

Yakumo said, "Oh. Then how about you perform a feature of the first Christmas?"

The girls asked, "What do you mean?"

Yakumo responded, "We could have a showing of how the birth of Jesus is shown, and also how-."

Eri halted her and said, "I'll stop you there. No way am I playing Mary!"

Akira said, "She's right. We can have friends over, but we don't have anybody to play as the Star of Wonder that shines over the stable."

Mikoto said, "Aw, that sucks."

Tenma said, "Well, I guess that's out of the question. But it _was _a good idea. We can still use the decorations outside for it."

Yakumo shook her head and said, "No. I was thinking I'd build a snowman in front of our house."

Tenma gasped, "AH! NOT IN FRONT OF PETER!"

They paused, as Tenma said, "Well, suppose if it was Peter that joined this party… He had an occurring nightmare of merry snowmen; except he called them snowm'n. And they were very jovial and nice to him, but they'd start to melt in the sun. And then they cry out, "HERE COMES THE SUN!" But it's all right. He never explained why and how, though. But he loved the cute snowmen with the bucket head."

Eri said, "We'll build one in front of the house. Good idea, Tenma!"

Mikoto said, "Well, that's a good idea… But now we need an indoors theme."

They sighed and went back to square one. Akira said, "This idea of a Christmas theme showing is hard."

Eri huffed, "What's next? A parade of toys?"

Tenma then thought, "Toys… Hmm…"

Yakumo asked, "Um, how about we, uh…"

Akira said, "No. Too morbid. But the morbid, the merrier."

Mikoto remarked, "Naw, nothing too scary. Heather Dunn and Farra Stevens had it rough."

Yakumo asked, "Uh, speaking of Heather, I should ask her what type of cookies I should bake for her?"

Akira then said, "How about we become reindeer and prance around for them?"

Eri snuffed, "There's five of us… We need _nine _reindeer. Obviously, Tenma should be Rudolph. That's the important part."

Tenma cheered, "TOYS!"

Mikoto asked, "Uh… What the heck was that now?"

Tenma explained the idea, "How's this? We'll be toys! We can be lifelike toys that greet to the people! In fact, there are lots of toys to be as!"

Akira said, "You mean like cars and trucks?"

Mikoto replied, "No, no. She means that we can act like teddy bears, dolls, cars, and even-. Wait…"

She asked, "Tenma, are you serious? Us as toys? How can we move, if we have no legs or arms?"

Tenma pondered, "Good point…"

Eri said, "Hey, I know. Why don't we be just dolls, and make this house like a dollhouse."

Mikoto added, "Yeah! We can make this room lively and adorable!"

Akira said, "But it has to be a Christmas theme."

Mikoto said, "Right. We can decorate the house to make it like a Christmas type of house, but WE act as dolls."

Yakumo blushed and asked, "Uh, we can?"

Eri said, "What's the matter? You don't _want _to be a part of this?"

Yakumo blushed beet red and said, "Well, no… But…"

Tenma giggled, "I like the idea! We have two days! We can make the costumes and even do our hair, to make it more doll-like!"

Eri giggled, "Great idea! I'll even sport the make up for our looks! I can even make us pale, like those porcelain dolls I saw, back in my living room!"

Yakumo asked, "Uh, do I have to have a key on my back?"

Eri said, "Good point. We can be different types of dolls."

Akira asked, "But there are five of us…"

Yakumo said, "Well, Sarah isn't doing anything… We can invite her to join in."

Tenma cheered, "And for singing, we'll add our songbird, Karen, into the group!"

Akira said, "I like it… "Seven Dolls in Tsukamoto House"… and with any two members of The Gang."

Mikoto got up and went to the phone, "I'll call Karen and see if she's available!"

Eri said, "We can go to my house and get some old gowns."

Yakumo said, "I'll come with. I can make the dresses."

Akira said, "I can get our supplies for our costumes."

Eri and Yakumo got up and went to get some clothes, while Akira would leave, as well, to get supplies. Tenma lied on the floor, all smiles, and cheered, "This'll be the BEST Christmas EVER!"

She thought, "Why do I feel like that it is like Halloween, from months ago?"

Yakumo appeared again and asked, "Uh, Sis… You want to come with us?"

She got up and followed the girls, heading to the store.

Tenma asked, "So, what kind of doll would _you _be, Yakumo?"

Yakumo blushed, completely speechless.

_We'll check back, later…_

* * *

_(Peter): "The Gang" will be right back!_

* * *

(Faux XMAS Commercial begins)

_Gang-Wave's Narue & Kanaka Nanase appear in this faux commercial_

(Narue is in a snowy street background, wearing a black and yellow suit)

(Narue): HI! Narue Nanase, here! I'm standing in the cold, snowy field, wondering what to get for Christmas… Well…

(Kanaka appears, wearing a purple parka, with her hair done up in ox horns)

(Kanaka): Hello! Kanaka Nanase, here! Well, I wanted to get the special someone for me, but Christmas is not until less than a week!

(Narue): MADNESS! We have no time left!

(Kanaka): MADNESS! And we hardly have any money!

(Both girls shriek)

(Switch to huge outlet mall)

(Narue): I wanted to get the perfect gift for Kazu, my sister, Dad…

(Kanaka): And my boyfriend, Lawson! But what to get?

(Narue): After much thought… We know the _perfect _place to shop, at the last minute!

(Montage of an umpire and a moron)

(Jingle): _Umpires and dummies, ya big mean gummies…  
When you shop Glenard's…  
_(_"Are ya kidding_?")  
_*-Glenard's is a parody of Menard's, a warehouse store in Chicago_

(Narue): We wanted to shop, at very low prices, at Glenard's!

(Kanaka): I wanted to get my Mom a trusty plutonium ionizer for her spacecraft, so I had to shop for one for only 67 cents.

(Narue): Dad wanted a new shovel for work, plus, he needed a new washer and dryer, and it was only 67 cents.

(Kanaka): Erwin wanted this handy dandy new lawnmower for his mom and dad! I bought it at a low, low, LOW price of 67 cents!

(Narue): What choice do you have? It's the holidays! I'm gonna shop 'til I drop!

(Kanaka): I'm gonna hang myself, if the price is not sixty-(BEEP)-seven cents!

(Narue): It's not gonna kill you! Go ahead!  
(whispering) Can't find what you need, don't friggin' come.

(The Glenard's man, a man with white hair, glasses, and a blue polo shirt is by the entrance)

(Glenard's Man): Finding the right Christmas gift, but at the last minute and have NO money? Then, serve up some holiday sales, with our _XMAS/Chrimbus/Hanukkah Sale _at Glenard's!

(The people are frantically shopping in the aisles)

(Glenard's Man; narrating): Yes, for only 67 cents…

(Cucumber): Sixty-Seven cents… man…

(Mike): SIXTY-SEVEN CENTS!

_*-Cucumber and Mike are OCs I created, long ago_

(Glenard's Man): Every item, until Christmas Eve, is at the same price! No more wasting a buttload of money on the perfect gift for Nana!

_("Oh, Yes!")_

(Glenard's Man): Pay the fee of your loose change at _Glenard's!_

(Glenard's Man grins heavily)

(Narue): That's Glenard's, located on Marsh and Stomp, by the Twiddle Bay.

(Kanaka): Now heading to the grand opening on Pig and Nite, by the Swallow Valley.

(Jingle): _More season beatings to you all, from Glenard's~!_

_("HO! HO! HO! (Cough)")_

* * *

_**Miz-K Disclaimer: **__Please note that this faux commercial is fictional. It was once something I made, when I drew on some paper and did a comic of a commercial. Of course, that was very long ago. So, my apologies to the Menard's Company for lampooning their commercials._

* * *

_(Steven C): And now back to "The Gang"…_

* * *

The next morning, Peter and Steven woke up from their rooms and headed to the kitchen. They sighed, as they were about to get ready for the trip to Tenma and Yakumo's house, which was a dollhouse themed Christmas Party for them, and they don't know it, yet. They started eating cereal, as Percival arrived on the phone.

"Hey, guys. Nice to see you guys are up and early," he said, "We don't leave, until two hours. So, finish up what you got, okay?"

Steven then snickered, "Uh… What is that you're wearing?"

Percival was wearing a red and green sweater with a picture of Santa on it. He replied that his wife's Aunt Jack and Uncle Larry (_Farra's late Father's brother and sister-in-law_) made it as a gift for him.

"It was made for me…" he pouted, "They said that it looked cute on me…"

Peter laughed, "Dude! I've heard of "_don we NOW our gay apparel"_, but this is ridiculous!"

Steven bragged, "Steven Cooke likes this one! It doesn't get lamer than that!"

The sweater was, of course, a bit messy in design.

Percival sighed, "I knew it…"

He yelled, "STOP LAUGHING!"

They stopped, as he continued, "Listen, I gave the message to Tenma that you two are coming, _and _they already had the theme set. Oh, and she told me to tape this show "_Three for the Kill_" tonight. Luckily, that episode is on my cable. I'll send it to her, when she comes by later."

Peter asked, "Oh? Do they expect us to come?"

Percival said, "No idea. But rest assured that you two will be on your best behavior. Harima, Asou, and the other boys are busy, so you two will have to tend to the ladies. But NO perversion! You two are OFF the market, and we know that! If you touch boob, you're fired! Got it?"

They nodded and said, "We're aware of that, _Mom_…"

Percival said, "Good. Oh, and one more thing to add, the jet we usually take is under repairs. So, I scheduled you a flight to Japan for later this morning. We leave _now_! So get dressed!"

They rushed off, as Percival called out, "And NO slacking off! You get ONE bathroom break here, but that's it!"

He said to himself, "As long as they are prepared, they'll be fine. I just wonder what kind of theme they are doing."

At the rooms, Peter called to Steven, as he put on his black coat, "Hey, Steve?"

"What?" Steven called back, from the other room.

"I wonder why he made us rush these things."

"He's trying to intimidate us, just so we want to prepare and become alert for anything, including gigs and parties!"

"Yeah, you're right. Besides, who know Percival would think of us as pervs?"

"I don't. He's such a puritan."

"Damn right."

Steven appeared, wearing an olive green coat with black pants. Peter stepped out and wore his coat and black pants. Steven huffed at him, "Let's get this over with…"

They walked to the front door, as Percival was heading outside to the limousine. They were riding off to the airport.

**XXXXX**

Back at Tenma's house, she was busy setting up the streamers, as Akira was showing off some pink dresses to the other girls. She showed on with white frills and huge purple buttons sewn on the chest.

She said, "This one is Mikoto."

"You got my chest size right, right?"

"Don't worry. It's not too revealing," Akira said, "Peter & Steven are coming, so we must act cordial."

Mikoto was confused, "But wearing this seemed odd."

Eri asked, "So, uh, where's _my _dress?"

Akira pulled out a rose pink dress with blue and white frills and orange stitching. On the back of the dress was a wind-up key, to make her look like a real doll.

"So, do you wind me up?" Eri asked.

Akira smiled lightly, "It's all about cosplaying… Acting is fair. Put it on and see if it fits."

Eri blushed, "Uh, maybe later."

Sarah Adiemus, a girl with blonde hair, done up in a bun, asked Akira, "Hey, Akira-Senpai, don't I get a dress, too?"

Mikoto said, "_Everybody _gets a dress. You should see Tenma's fetching doll costume."

Tenma was shown, frozen and motionless, with a smile on her face, wearing a cyan dress with red stitching She was still frozen, as her pigtails were twitching. Eri was confused, as she said, "She looks so lifelike."

She approached her and poked her cheek. She then looked around and noticed a small white hoop on her back. She then smirked, "Oh, I get it… She's dressed as one of those talking dolls."

Tenma nodded and muffled, "Pull my string…"

Eri asked, "Huh?"

Tenma muffled, "Pull… my… string…"

Eri sneered, "I don't think so."

Mikoto pulled her pull-string and huffed, "You are so mean…"

Tenma then spoke clearly, "Hi. I am Tenma-Chan. I want to be your friend."

Eri and Mikoto were befuddled. They gasped, "Chan?! Is she for real?"

Her string wound back into her back. Akira said that she and Yakumo created this dress, and to make it more lifelike and doll-like, they built a device that makes you pull the string and slowly reel back, like a Blythe doll.

Tenma said, "This is wonderful. I look like a cute dolly. In fact, I can even say what I want!"

She then pose and froze in place, as Eri pulled her string. Tenma then lifted her arms up and did a fighting pose.

"DU-AH!"

Eri thought, "And I thought my dress was lame."

She then had an idea, as she went to change. Mikoto giggled, "That looks great. You, the _Tenma Tsukamoto Talking Doll_, now available with 40 catchphrases!"

Tenma laughed, "I almost look like a real toy! If Karasuma could see me now!"

Mikoto said, "Now all that's left is the makeup."

Akira asked Tenma, "Hey, do you really have 40 catchphrases?"

Tenma said, "I lost count!"

Akira sighed, "Negative 40 points…"

Tenma froze in place, as Mikoto pulled her string. She then yelled at Akira, "YOU'RE SO COLD!"

Mikoto sighed, "Enough with the playing! We need to fix this house up."

Tenma said, "Oh, okay."

She took off her dress, which showed her white shirt and jeans. She then said, "I'm saving that for later on. Besides, I could wear out my string."

She asked Akira, "Hey, Akira… Do _you _have a dress for your part?"

She pulled out her dress, which is a red marching outfit.

Mikoto and Tenma blushed, "So boyish…"

Sarah smiled, "It suits you fine. A wooden soldier is perfect for you."

Akira said, "Thank you."

Yakumo appeared and said, "Uh, Sarah, would you help me with the cookies? I'm making a batch for Mister Giese and Mister Cooke."

Sarah said, "Okay. What do you need?"

As she left, Eri appeared in her dress and started to walk like a doll. She approached Tenma and smiled politely, "Hello. My name is Eri-Chan."

Tenma gasped, "Eri?"

She giggled, "Oh, wow! That looks awesome! If you had your hair down, you'd look like the real doll! A Wind-Up Eri Sawachika Doll, under my tree! I so want one, Mikoto!"

Eri blushed, but in annoyance, "Sometimes you just can't win…"

Mikoto ordered, "Will you take it off? We have to prepare for the party! We can do rehearsals, later."

Eri then said, as she walked like a doll, "But, Mikoto. A doll must have fun first, and then she can work. Of course, I can always try to help up, until my spring winds down."

Mikoto said, "In that case, _Eri Doll_, why don't you decorate the walls, by the doorway?"

Eri then shook, "Of course… Mi… ko… tooooo…"

She bent down and was motionless. Tenma gasped, "AAH! ERI!"

She approached her and tried to wind her up, but couldn't. She was in tears, as her friend was frozen.

She hugged her and said, "Oh, Eri… I am so sorry I laughed at you. Please come back!"

Mikoto sighed in anger, "Oh, boy."

Eri lifted her head up and giggled, "GOTCHA!"

Tenma gasped, as she was shocked. She fainted, as Eri laughed, "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! I got you good, huh, Tenma?"

Tenma sobbed, "But your spring wound down…"

Eri remarked, "It's just a prop. Besides, we have that for Burger Boy and Kid Loser…"

Mikoto huffed, "That's fine, but can we please not stall? They'll be here, any minute!"

Eri took off her dress, as she and Tenma helped Mikoto.

**XXXXX**

Up in the skies, Peter and Steven were sitting together in first class, purchased by Percival, and were relaxing in their seats. Percival spared no expense, since he wanted to treat them, since it _is _the Holidays. Steven sighed, "Ah, this is the life of a rock star."

Peter added, "No, it's not. If it were a luxury aircraft, we'd be sitting pretty. We end up sitting on a _commercial _airplane."

He cried out, "GET ME OUT OF HERE! WHERE'S THE PILOT?"

Peter's sudden fear of heights got to him, except that he is _in_ an airplane.

Steven said in disdain, "Idiot."

He calmed him down, "It's okay, Big Guy. Steven Cooke is here and he'll make it all better."

"GAAH! I can't, with you! It'd be fine, with Mizuki! But I can't take it! I hate being over thousands of feet in the air!"

"Peter, sit down. There's nothing wrong with the plane, unless you see a gremlin outside."

Peter shrieked, "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

The crowd was screaming at him to sit down, as Steven pulled him back to his seat. He said, "Would you relax? This isn't the first you're on a plane, with us around."

Peter sobbed, "Yeah, but… That was with my friends! With just _one _Gang member-."

Steven said, "Easy there, big fella. You need to listen to music."

Peter calmed down and put on some headphones. Steven smiled, "I'm glad you're okay. I would've called the stewardess and have you strapped down."

He glared at the 4th wall, "This beats visiting my family for the holidays."

He patted his back, "Comfortable?"

Peter nodded, and started to relax. He fell asleep, as Steven smiled, "This man should be in a straightjacket, if he weren't acrophobic."

He yawned, "Is there a gremlin on the wing?"

Steven barked, "PETER! There is NO GREMLIN on the plane! You've been seeing too many sci-fi movies!"

* * *

They arrived at the airport in Japan, on a bright sunny day, as they were leaving the building. Peter and Steven were exhausted. They were about to grab their luggage, but…

"_Phone call for Steven Cooke," _the PA announced, "_Phone call for Steven Cooke_."

It was in Japanese, but you know what it meant. He approached the desk and said, "Uh, me…"

The woman in a blue uniform said, "Percival Gaynes in New York."

Steven took the phone and asked, "Hello?"

Percival said, "Steven, it's Percy. I'm calling from New York, about to leave. I had Akira talk to me, earlier. You have to arrive at the Tsukamoto House at 5."

"It _is _five, idiot," he said.

Percival responded, "Oh, wait… It _is _five in America. What time is it here?"

"We're in Tokyo, which is close to Yagami, so…"

Peter called out, "It's morning! GAH! Sunlight!"

Steven huffed, "It's eight in the morning."

_Actually, it's 7:00am in Japan_…

Percival said, "Good. You got plenty of time. Make sure you get to Tenma's house."

Peter asked, "Is that Per?"

He called, "Dude, how do we know which is which?"

Percival said, "Akira has a sign set for you two. Make sure you get there."

Steven sighed, "Are you trying to ditch us? Steven Cooke wouldn't take this punishment!"

Percival said, "Oh?! Well, then, maybe I can save you the trouble!"

**CLICK!**

Steven was fuming, as Percival hung up on him. Peter said, "It's no big deal. We can ask around. Yagami's close. I've known my way around."

They walked out of the airport, as Steven was upset.

"This sure beats my family's party."

**XXXXX**

That morning, Yakumo was practicing her posing, when Akira appeared with a ruby red doll dress for her.

"Here. They'll be here, soon. They know their way here, since Percival gave them directions," she said.

Yakumo gasped, "But… But what about-?"

Karen Ichijou then said, "It's no sweat! We'll set up the makeup for you, as soon as you're dressed. After that, in the afternoon, we'll set up your room."

Akira nodded, as Yakumo said, "Well, if you say so."

Akira and Yakumo leave, as Karen asked if she'd try on her dress. Eri said, "We'll see it in a flash. We're almost finished with Mikoto's finishing touches."

She painted her face with circular red dots on their cheeks, to simulate a doll's blush. She even added shiny gloss onto her lips, to make her lips look shiny and porcelain-like. She even patted her face with powder, to make her look paler, like a real doll. Not to mention adjusting her eyelashes to make them look thick.

Mikoto looked in the mirror and said, as she blinked her eyes, "Wow. That's awesome!"

Eri giggled, "You'd be more of a play doll than a role-player. Of course, Takase has it licked."

Mikoto smiled, "I suppose. But it is nice to treat the boys into something. Wait until they see our doll-like features."

She creaked up with a rattle, as she said, "I am Miko. Welcome to our house."

Eri giggled, "You're awful. You need to improve on your doll voice."

Mikoto said, "Seriously, I don't think we want to talk like that. We're dolls, not robots."

Tenma smiled, "You're cute when you're angry."

Mikoto sighed, "Well, it's no better than Tenma's features."

Tenma's face was made to look like a cute doll, just like Mikoto's, except her mouth had lines around her chin, to make her look like a talking doll.

"I look like a marionette!" She cheered, "Harima, Karasuma, and all the boys have to see this!"

Eri snuffed, "Pathetic."

Tenma said, "Well, we have time, until then. Let's keep our makeup on, until tonight."

Mikoto said, as she held her brush up and said, "I'll do your hair, and then we'll do a dress rehearsal."

Eri undid her hair into long flowing blonde locks, as she waved it around. She then said, "I don't think a pigtail look is good for me. An Eri Sawachika Doll must be beautiful."

Mikoto smiled, "Yeah, yeah."

She asked Tenma, "By the way, where's Sarah?"

"She went to the store and had to get some snacks." She said, "She needed the right snacks for Peter Giese and Steven Cooke. Peter loves ranch corn chips and burgers, while Steven Cooke loves anything royal taste!"

"So, in other words, he likes Cornish hens?"

"No. Percival suggested giving him pastries. He likes it, but not Pop Tarts. I am not toasting them."

"Go fig."

Tenma then looked at the clock and saw that it was 9. She then said, as she walked like a doll, to the TV, "Tenma Doll must see the show. It is nine in the morning…"

Mikoto said, as she turned away, "What's on?"

Eri was being pulled, "Uh, Mikoto?"

**XXXXX**

At the neighborhood, hours later, Peter and Steven had some chicken sandwiches, on their way to Tenma's. Steven said, as he took a bite, "Steven Cooke prefers frugal and royal taste, but I mostly like the awesome taste of fried foods."

Peter said, "I know, bra! Sucks that they don't have turkey burgers. But I love chicken!"

Steven laughed, "You are picky, when it comes to food."

"Meh. It's the thought that counts."

Peter then asked, "Uh, what's the deal with you and your family? Do you ever hate them?"

"Mostly. But sometimes I want to stay away from them."

"How so?"

"For the record, I was born in North Dakota. My father named us, because he was a connoisseur in a local restaurant. Why do you think I am called _Tortellini_?"

"And your mom?"

"My mother thinks of perfection, since she was once a local executive in a TV station, and Sis and I lack her type, ever since C.C. was grounded for trying to cheat at her 6th grade talent show."

"What did she do?"

"You don't want to know. It is a secret between siblings. But, on the plus side, I never brag it. I'm not always an arrogant ass, you know."

"You had it rough, dude."

"You think I had it rough, you should see my grandpa."

He shuddered and said, "Let's just find Tenma's house and get out of here."

Peter took a bite and said, "Cool. Besides, I feel sleepy… Maybe I should've rested on the plane."

Steven said, "We're miles away from New York, and it's the day of the party. What's _not _to do?"

Peter smiled, "You're right. But I really need to be wide awake."

Steven then suggested, "Well, we have until 5pm, in Japan, and it's only Noon-ish."

Peter said, as he halted, "I'd rather rest my eyes…"

He sat by a bench in Yagami Park and rested. He started to yawn, "Wake me when it's five."

Steven snuffed, "How low… can you get?"

He sat by him and fell asleep, as well. A figure walked by and saw the two boys. It was Akira. She then placed an alarm clock between each other and set it to four o'clock. She also placed a sheet of paper in Steven's pocket. She snuck off, as Steven moaned in his sleep.  
"UH… uh… No… I am not a loser… Mom, Dad… C.C., uh…"

Peter moaned, as well.  
"Ungh… Uh… Waiter… Where's the _all-you-can-eat_ buffet?"

Steven Cooke has family issues, while Peter Giese has food in his thick brain.

* * *

**RING!**

They woke up, in shock, as it was dusk out. Peter moaned, as he was shivering, "Dude… Winter sucks."

Steven said, "Man, how long were we asleep?"

He looked at the clock and gasped, "WHAT THE WHA? Four o'clock?!"

Peter gasped, "The party's in one hour!"

He bawled, "Aw, man! We'll never make it!"

Steven then found a sheet of paper and read it.

"Hey, listen to this…"

He read the note, from Akira:  
"_To Steven and Peter,  
Tenma's House is five blocks away. It's only a thirty minute walk there. Just head straight, when you leave the park. Wishing you the best.  
Akira Doll."_

"Akira Doll?!" Steven asked, "The hell does that mean?"

Peter said, "Dude! We can make it! It's only five blocks!"

He pointed, "THAT-A-Way!"

They walked off, as they left the park. Peter then asked, as he halted, "Uh… Where's Tenma's place?"

Steven viewed the sky and saw a bright light. He then said, "Hmm… I think this may be it."

He read the note again:  
_"P.S. – if you see a light, head towards it. That's her place, and NO, it's not on fire."_

Steven said in sarcasm, "Obviously."

Peter sighed, "Now would be a good time to say that I have to pee."

"Hold it in, Homey."

**XXXXX**

They arrived, minutes later, as Steven viewed his watch. It said _2:57am (or 4:57pm)_. He then said, "We made it!"

Peter viewed the décor. He gasped, as he saw a snowman decoration with a blue bucket on his head. He had a smock that said, "_Yeah, yeah, yeah_… Welcome The Gang!"

"Ah, yes," he said, "_Yeah, yeah, yeah_, from Gang-Wave's theme."

Peter said, "I think it was _She Loves You_ by The Beatles."

Steven chuckled, "Who cares? We made it to Tenma's house… uh, Tenma Doll's house… Sorry. But I have a feeling that she got the holidays wrong."

He looked at the sign and said, "Don't be so sure."

The sign said, "_Welcome, The Gang from USA, to: Tenma's Dollhouse. Please step inside_."

Peter thought, "Dollhouse?!"

Steven said, "Steven Cooke feels like we're about to experience a life-size Christmas gift, one classic, befitting the tradition! Come on!"

He then stated, "But… Remove your boots, before we step in."

Peter said, "Should I keep my socks?"

Steven sighed, as he rang the doorbell.

Akira then addressed to the other girls, as they were getting dressed up, "Okay, girls. They came, just in time. So, make sure to treat them with proper manners. And also, try not to break out of character."

They cheered, "Okay!"

Sarah escorted Yakumo to her room. She said, "You have to take your place. We have it all set up."

Yakumo smiled, "Thank you."

Akira headed to the door and opened it. She was in her toy soldier uniform, wearing a black hat, and standing in a straight manner.

"Welcome to my master's dollhouse, kind sir. Advance and give the counter sign," she bellowed and saluted, like a toy soldier.

Steven trembled in fear, as Peter giggled, "Cumberland."

He then thought with his forehead a pale blue, "Why is she dressed like a clockwork toy?"

**XXXXX**

She marched inside, as she showed the boys the house. She showed them the living room, which was decorated in silver garland, pink bows, small ferns, and tatami mats. It also had a red couch for them to sit on. Akira raised her arm and said, "Make yourselves at home… Steven Cooke and Peter Giese."

Steven was about to ask, but Peter shook his head no. He replied, "It's obvious that she's role-playing."

Steven winked, "Ah, I get it. Play along."

He remarked, "I must say that your cadence is rather well, marching like that."

Akira said, "Thank you. The toymaker made me the way I am. And I can walk the same, like my fellow soldiers."

They shook in disgust, as Steven said, "Darn. I was gonna make them crack."

Peter said, "Mizuki must've given them pointers."

They sat on the couch and waited for someone to arrive. Akira then saluted, "Comfy? Miss Tenma will arrive in a bit. Of course, we have about five more guests, on the way, through delivery."

Peter asked, "Uh… Delivery? What do you mean?"

Akira walked away, as he said, "Uh… yeah."

He whispered to Steven, "This is nuts. It's like it is a simulation of Tenma's fantasy dollhouse, _or _she is playing a game-playing card with her sister and friends."

Steven said, "Relax. We get free food and free rest, but this is special. Don't forget, we owe a favor for Tenma. So, _try _not to louse it up."

"How so?"

"You spaz out a lot, you get scared, you often feeling hunger on many occasions, and you're always a scatterbrain!"

"Oh, flattery will get you going nowhere, man."

Steven relaxed and asked, "I wonder if there's something on?"

He looked around, but couldn't find the remote. He then said, "It feels like we're in a bad place."

Peter said, "Nah. It's just for their fun."

A doll appeared, as she entered the room. It was Tenma, in her doll costume, but with wavy black hair and her pigtails curled up. She giggled and stood in place. She nodded her head a bit, as Steven looked at her.

Tenma introduced herself to the boys, "Hello. My name is Tenma-Chan. I am a talking doll here, and I live here. I wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas, my guests."

Peter shivered, "No way… Uh… She's dressed as a cute doll?"

Steven smiled, "Uh, hi… You're Tenma, right?"

Tenma giggled, "That's correct! I am very movable, and I have over 40 different phrases!"

She turned around and said, "Pull me, and see for yourself."

Steven pulled her string and she started to speak, "Welcome to my house. Let's play."

She nodded and said, "See?"

Peter shouted, "COOL BEANS! A real Tenma Tsukamoto Doll! Lemme try! Lemme try! Lemme try!"

Steven sighed, "Idiot…"

She said, "Be my guest. But not too hard, okay?"

Peter pulled her string and Tenma spoke, "Would I forget to do my sister's work for her? She's so sweet."

He gasped, "Oh, man! That was bossin'!"

Tenma bowed and said, while moving doll-like, with her arms and hands stiff, "I'm well-made… I can also entertain for you guys. In fact, real soon, my friends are going to play with us! And, you know, have tea and cookies together. We even have your wish list on snacks."

Peter smiled, "Awesome. A wonderful place to visit."

Steven said, "Well, it's nice to be a part of this party."

Tenma said, "Akira is going to come by and bring my friends. They're running late, but they're still in their packaging boxes. These dolls aren't here to be collector's items. There's no fun in it!"

Peter thought, "Blame it on Akira to make them like those dolls my sister used to play."

Steven thought, "I wonder… Who did their makeup? Mizuki, Kandy, and Asahi should learn of their secrets in imagination."

He smiled and asked, "Say, Tenma-Chan, when will your friends arrive, and what do they do?"

Tenma smiled, as she explained, "Well, we dolls have different traits and uniques. Eri-Chan has such blonde hair and she is very glamorous, while Miko-Chan has a very well-toned body. Sarah-Chan is usually movable, while Karen sings really well. I, myself, don't run on batteries, like my sister."

Steven asked, "You mean Yakumo?"

Tenma nodded, "Yeah. But she's usually in her room, feeling lonely, with just her stuffed animals. Whenever she's alone, she'd have parties with them."

Peter whispered, "Tea parties, to be exact."

Steven said, "This is neat, but almost freaky. I am glad I had to come!"

Peter huffed, "Well, it's freaky."

He then asked, "Hey. Do you _really_ have 40 catchphrases?"

Akira called out, "Miss Tenma-Chan! The dolls have arrived."

Tenma walked to the couch and stood by the boys. Akira presented four huge boxes, with each doll attached inside. Eri was in her pink dress, with her long blonde hair down. Mikoto was in her outfit, but with green extensions in her hair. Sarah was in a canary yellow doll costume, with her long hair down, and white gloves. Karen was in a green and red outfit, with a bonnet and a huge red bow on the back of her skirt.

Tenma bowed, "Goody-goody gummy bears. My friends have arrived!"

Peter thought in disgust, "Worst cheer ever…"

He smiled, "On the plus side, they are cute-looking."

Steven laughed, "But the same cuteness as Tenma-Chan."

Tenma called to Akira, "Hey, Akira, take out Miko-Chan and Eri-Chan, please?"

Akira saluted, "Yes, Master Tenma."

She pulled out Mikoto and started to stand in place. She then touched her back and said, "Awake."

Mikoto started to move, doll-like, as she said, "Hello. You must be our guests. Merry Christmas."

Peter smiled, as he was nervous, "Whoa… An amazing doll with a huge girth. You were well-made through your design."

Mikoto remarked, "Thank you. I am proud of my statuesque figure."

She thought to herself, "The guy's a nervous wreck… and oblivious."

Akira then removed Eri from her box and stood her in place. She was motionless, with her arms out. Mikoto smiled and said, "Let me, Akira."

She reached for her key and wound her up. Eri started moving and said, "You came to our party? Wonderful. My name is Eri-Chan. Welcome."

Peter and Steven were shocked, "So lifelike…"

They thought, "What are we saying?"

Eri then bowed and said, "You want me to serve you tea, sir?"

Peter giggled nervously, "No, no, thanks…"

Eri smiled, "Okay."

Steven sighed, "Sometimes… these days get weirder."

Akira pulled out Karen and pressed her button. She moved and started to sing a bit, "_Hello, I am Karen~…_"

Steven said, "She has a wonderful voice."

Peter said, "Even better than us… but worthy."

He blushed, "You have a great singing voice."

Karen giggled, "Thank you."

Sarah started to move, as she was pulled out by Mikoto and Eri. She bowed and said, "My name is Sarah-Chan."

Peter smiled, "Hello."

Steven said, "And I thought Farra and Heather were cute…"

They bowed and cheered, "Welcome to our house!"

Peter and Steven were shocked, as they felt lightheaded.

**XXXXX**

Minutes later, Eri, Mikoto, Tenma, Sarah, and Karen sat by the boys, as they were laughing and chatting together, all while moving like dolls, since it is like a real life dollhouse. Akira was standing straight, like she was a guard.

"I wonder why Akira isn't joining in," Peter said, "Sorry. I mean… uh…"

Eri said, "She's been like that, since today, after she let us in. She was made to look like a real soldier."

Peter remarked, "Well, she reminds me of something."

Steven said, "She's like a mannequin."

Peter replied, "Actually, she reminds me of those Palace Guards in England. If she were a nutcracker, I'd use her."

Akira thought, as she was still motionless, "Darn."

Steven smiled, "Hey, yeah! Kandy told me about these guys… They are motionless, immovable, and they never smile."

He whispered to Peter, "Takano must really play that part, well…"

Peter said, "Tell me about it."

Tenma said, "What was that now?"

Peter giggled, "Sorry, uh, Tenma Doll. We were concerned over Akira."

She smiled, "Oh. Okay."

Tenma then turned to Steven and asked, "Hey, Steven Cooke?"

"Yes?" He asked.

"Would you like to come to my sister's room?" She insisted, "We feel bad that she couldn't come. She was just shy, but lately, she has been sad."

She thought, "Just like how it'll plan."

Steven asked, "Is she here?"

"Yes." As Mikoto pulled her string, "I love my sister."

Steven said, "Okay, sounds great. I needed to talk to someone."

Peter interrupted, "One question…"

Karen asked, "What is it, Peter?"

Peter asked, "How come she's confided into her room, shy and saddened?"

Tenma got up and was sad, "Oh… She was pretty lonely. Every year, we usually come to our dollhouse, and have a party. Years ago, Santa delivered us to a lucky little girl or boy who wanted us. I was the recent doll to be delivered. Eri was first. Right, Eri Doll?"

Eri smiled, "Yes. I was. I was the most beautiful doll out of the others."

Mikoto said, "And then we were delivered to our masters who cared for us."

Steven asked, "They didn't do anything to you, badly?"

Karen said, "No. They were sweet girls… Those for the deserving…"

She sang, "_We are special dolls for special little kids~!_"

Tenma was sad, as she said, "Of course, Yakumo was not chosen out of us to be delivered. Yakumo Doll seemed like she was too beautiful or too undeserving… She's been like that, since I was delivered."

Peter said, "I'm confused… How come you guys come here, if you're already owned?"

Sarah replied, "It's sort of a reunion among dolls. Most of our friends couldn't make it, but very few of us know each other. We met, when we were first created, so that is why we came here."

Tenma sobbed, "Please help us out… It would mean the world if Yakumo had someone to care."

She started to cry, as she placed her doll-like hands on her face, "Boo-hoo… Boo-hoo… Poor Yakumo…"

_Well, she actually __pretended__ to cry._

The others were saddened, "Poor Yakumo…"

Steven sighed and said, "Fine. Don't cry, little dollies. Steven Cooke will keep her company."

Peter gasped, "For real?!"

Sarah creaked up and said, "Okay. Allow me to take you to her room."

She asked Tenma, "Shall I take him to Yakumo?"

Tenma nodded, "Sure. We'll keep Peter company."

Peter gasped, "Steven! Wait! Don't leave me alone with them!"

Steven said, "Get over it, Big Guy. You and I handled many things, in the past."

Peter added, "Yeah, but with life-sized dolls previously owned by kids."

"Just keep them company. They need _you_, since you and I are guests."

"_That's_ a point…"

He left with Sarah, as the others comforted Peter, all while giving him snacks. Eri then held a cookie to Peter, using her hand, which was doll-like and stiff, but dropped it on his lap.

"Oops. I was to feed it to you," she said, as she giggled, "Forgive me."

He smiled, "Uh, yeah… No problem."

Eri thought, "Aw, man. He's a wreck and I almost fed it to him. If I ever do it to Whiskers, I'll die."

She turned around and said, "Would you wind me up, please? I kind of feel weak, today."

Peter said, as he looked at the key on her back, "Dude… Like a real wind-up doll."

He wound up Eri, as he thought, in nervousness, "It's like my old doll that Sis and I once had."

He finished, as Eri stood up, all in giggles, "I feel completely recharged."

She walked off, as Karen bowed to her, "How about we sing to you, Peter?"

Mikoto nodded, "Yes. We have many carols to sing to you."

Karen added, "In fact, I come with a whole collection of songs, including some Christmas classics."

Eri said, "She is our singing and dancing _Karen Ichijou Singing Doll_."

Peter smiled, "So, I figured."

He thought, "I never heard _her _sing, but this'll be _bro-awesome~_."

Tenma smiled, as she carefully gave him a cup of tea, "Here you go. Please enjoy your tea, while we sing to you."

Peter said, "Oh, thanks, Tenma."

She sipped his tea, as the girls were lining up. Eri whispered to Tenma, "How did you do that?"

Tenma whispered back, "Use your thumb and index. It works easily."

Eri smiled, "Thanks."

Karen then bowed and began to sing carols to Peter, while the others sang along. Peter smiled in bliss, as the girls sang to him. He then thought in embarrassment, "This is so fun… but it is ridiculous. They sing heavenly. The Karen 'Doll' has such a voice. She must be the one that Sarah mentioned, back in New York."

He felt sleepy, as they continued to sing.

"Dude… I need to rest, but I cannot disappoint them."

**XXXXX**

Sarah escorted Steven to Yakumo's room. She said, "This is her room. Be careful when you talk to her. Also, if she isn't moving, turn her on. She has a-."

"I know," he said, "I forget you dolls are different."

Sarah smiled, as she bowed again, "Of course. If you need someone to talk to, feel free to come to us, if she isn't well. Yakumo Doll isn't much of a chatterbox."

She walked off, as Steven entered the room. He saw Yakumo's room, with Iori snuggling in her lap. Her room was full of teddy bears and stuffed animals, all over the room, sorted neatly. Yakumo was on her bed, lying down, with her eyes closed and her body rigid. She was wearing a ruby red dress with white tights and pink gloves. Her hair had a red bow on it. Steven approached her and said, "Oh. She must be sleeping."

He thought, "I'll bet Yakumo had a hard time, preparing this party. Steven Cooke is proud of her."

He lifted her up and was placed in a seated position, with her arms up. Iori jumped off her lap. Her eyes opened, as he gasped. He said, "Wow. She's like one of C.C.'s dolls."

_Don't ask._

Yakumo did and said nothing. She was still like a doll, as he sat by her. He said, "You seemed nice, Yakumo. Of course, Steven Cooke had it rough."

Even playing as a doll, Yakumo can read his thoughts. She read it:  
_"She looked cute, but Kandy's way cuter."_

Yakumo thought, without speaking, "He seemed so nice."

He held her and said, "Yakumo, I know you and I are alone, but just so you know, Steven Cooke won't make a pass on you. Besides, it's against his code of honor. Plus, my girlfriend is in England."

He patted her head and added, "The reason I came to your sister's dollhouse is by force, since you seemed lonely. But, of course, it's better than staying with my family."

She thought, "Oh?"

He explained, "There was this Christmas Party in North Dakota, my hometown, and I didn't want to go is because Mom and Dad sometimes hate me. They always hate me, almost as much as Cecelia. Uh, she's my sister. We usually have a party together, since we are a family. I was thinking of _not _going, but it's hard to say. I sometimes hate my family. It's a small family… me, C.C., Mom, Dad, and Grandpa. Of course, my grandfather hates me. We usually are striving to being successful, but I guess that strive ended, when Cecelia was caught in the talent show, and again with that concert, when she impersonated Farra. Though, I can't tell you, profoundly. I forget that you're kids' gifts."

He continued, as he held the doll-like Yakumo, by his shoulder, "Cecelia doesn't like me, but she still loves me… even though she doesn't show it."

His thoughts spoke: _"I feel ridiculous… Steven Cooke, talking to a girl who is pretending…"_

He then said, "I think I spoke too much. What about you?"

His thoughts spoke: _"I wish I knew what to do. And here I am, talking to Tenma's cute sister, who seemed like the dependable one."_

He then hugged her and added, "Yakumo… Could you help me? … … … I wish you could talk to me."

He then noticed a small white button on her back and said, "Oh. Maybe this will work."

**Click!  
**He pressed her button, as Yakumo moved her arms. She held him tight and said, "Steven…"

He gasped, "You can talk?"

She then blushed, "My name is Yakumo. It's nice to meet you."

Suddenly, classical chamber music started to play, as Yakumo sat up, holding her arm out. She bowed, as her doll-like arm extended towards Steven.

"Shall we dance?" She asked him.

Steven said, "Please. I'm not into this sort of music, all the time… But I shall, anyway."

They held each other and started to dance slowly in the room. Iori jumped off and left Yakumo's room. They continued to dance, as Yakumo placed her head on his shoulder. She thought, "Steven… I didn't know you were troubled."

His thoughts were heard: "_It feels nice, but I DID promise Kandy and Percival that I'd behave_."

He continued dancing, as Yakumo said, "Ah… This was a wonderful dance."

She and Steven sat back down, as the music ended. She held her shoulder and said, "Steven… Kiss me…"

Steven gasped, "What?"

Yakumo blushed, "I like you. I know you are hurt, but how about I give you a kiss?"

Steven started to grow nervous, as he started to hear voices.  
_Cecelia Cooke shouted in arrogance, "You're such a loser! No wonder they hate you, so much!"_

_Farra Stevens smirked evilly, "Since when do YOU get to be leader?"_

_Percival barked, "If you think I am letting you become Mr. Gang Leader, you're nuts!"_

_Kandy sobbed, "You're cheating on me? You… You… Meanie!"_

Steven closed his eyes and was about to kiss her. Yakumo grew nervous, as they went closer. Their lips went closer…

Yakumo blushed, "Steven… Forgive me…"

But then…

Steven jerked his head away and cried, "I CAN'T!"

He was panting in fear, "I… I can't do it. I have a girlfriend… and… It's so wrong…"

Yakumo sighed in relief, as she asked, "What is the matter, Steven?"

She patted her shoulder, in a doll-like motion, as she added, "Is your family the reason you're upset?"

Steven groaned, "No. No! It's not my family… It's… EVERYTHING!"

He started to swell up in tears, "I'm not like other men. I'm not that arrogant! The only reason I am what I am is that my father wanted me to be star! Father doesn't even care about me! Mom thinks of me as a loser, and she often says that C.C. is always better than me! They don't know me! I hate being forced to being something I'm not!"

He sobbed, as tears leaked down his cheeks, "I'm nothing but a fraud! I'm a liar, a jerk, and a loser! But tell me… Why does everything happen to me? My family hates me, and my arrogance is shielded by the ways of my imperfections! I'm not like Peter, Farra, Steven Nevins, or that jerk, Percival! I have a weird girlfriend, but I love her, I have good friends, but I feel empty!"

His thoughts were heard: _"WHY? I am nothing but a loser!_"

He started to cry, as Yakumo was sad, too. She patted his back and said, "I know how you feel. You must feel really bad about yourself. But even if you are such an arrogant guy, you're a normal person. You see, my sister, Tenma Doll, isn't always sweet and polite. She once tried to help me, even though I don't want to. But as time went on, I figured that I should care for her, since she always looked out for me."

Steven sniffled, as she continued, "But… You have a family. You need to be happy, no matter what. You have problems with your family, that's fine… but if you leave them behind, they'd be disappointed."

He asked, "You're serious?"

She held him tight and said, "Yes. Don't cry anymore. It'll be all right."

She moved her hands to his face and wiped his tears off. She then said, "Steven Cooke deserves someone… but your whole family needed you. It _is _Christmas, after all."

Steven said, "You're right. Forgive me. But I'm never like this. I like to be bossy and a bold leader, but I'm still a nice person. Sadly, I'm none of my friends. Peter's a jovial guy, Heather is somewhat of a hyper girl, Farra is a tsundere, and Mizuki is unique. Percival, however, I hate the most. I know why, but you wouldn't understand, if I told you…"

She then smiled, as she kissed him on the cheek. She said, "You're sweet."

He asked, "Then, how come you were lonely?"

His thoughts were heard: _"I wish she'd tell me, without being in Barbie Form._"

Yakumo blushed and said, "Well… I have very few friends. Of course, I never had to talk to boys, since I fear what they do to me. I'm just a lonely little toy… but with some unique personalities. I hope to, one day, become loved by someone."

She then hugged her and whispered, breaking character, "I'm sorry… But Akira told me to not break character, in front of you or Peter."

Steven nodded, "I see."

He thought, "Typical Akira…"

She then said, "I know what you're thinking… Would you date me, even if I was made by my maker?"

"No. I already have a girl, and she's honest about me."

"Okay. But, I'm happy for you. You were honest about yourself, and you have a funny personality. However, I hope one day I'll be like you… and have a lovely life… with family and friends."

"You think so? It's almost Christmas. And hey, maybe, if your sister approves it, Santa can give some lucky little girl a doll, i.e. you. After all, isn't that what you wanted?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Of course. We chose to stay with each other, but… Yeah. I suppose someone would like me. Who knows? Maybe Cecelia would have me."

He thought, "Don't count on it."

She added, as she held him again, "Steven… I'm so glad that we had this conversation. And I hope I don't want you to feel sad about your family. But deep down, I…"

"Say no more," he said, "I think maybe I should visit my family. Even if they hate me, so be it. That's life. Steven Cooke can do anything… for his fans… for his friends… and for his family."

He hugged her tightly, as he smiled, "Thank you."

She then smiled and closed her eyes. She said, "I… It's time for me to go. I must sleep again. Please turn me off."

"What about you? Will I ever see you again?"

"Don't worry. We'll meet again, soon enough. But never forget this moment. Who knows? Maybe when you have a little girl, you can see me under your tree."

"Aw, you're sweet. Hey, good luck."

She kissed his cheek again and said, "Merry Christmas."

He hugged her and replied, "Merry Christmas… and thanks…"

**Click!  
**Steven pressed her button, as Yakumo froze again. He laid her down on her bed, with her eyes closed. He then said, as he was leaving, "Thanks, Yakumo. I owe you one. For someone who plays as a doll, you know how to make me happy."

He closed the door, as Yakumo turned her head to the door. She smiled and said, "Thank _you_, Percival. I think I helped you and Akira out, for cheering him up."

_Earlier, Akira had a call from Percival, but he explained about Steven._

"_Listen up, Akira, I forgot to add this," he said, "Steven Cooke is feeling blah. I want you to use Yakumo to cheer him up. I feel bad for him, since he has to visit his family."_

_Akira said, "I see. We have it set up, so I'll try to make him happy."_

_Percival smiled, "Just don't tell them that I planned that part. He'd throttle me, if he knew. I wanted to see him happy… and that's all I wanted to see."_

_Akira said, "You leave it to me, sir."_

Yakumo smiled and thought, "Steven… Merry Christmas…"

**XXXXX**

Steven returned to the couch, as Peter was having a snack. He sat down and felt happy, as Peter was confused.

"So… How did it go?" He asked.

Steven replied, "I'll explain later."

Peter asked, "Were you crying?"

Steven replied, "No. I wasn't… Well… Maybe, but…"

He said, "When this is over… I'm thinking of seeing my parents, for Christmas."

Peter asked, "Really? What made you change your mind?"

Steven winked, "Let's say a little dolly told me. You wouldn't believe me…"

Peter laughed, "THAT'S the spirit!"

They shared a snack, as Tenma walked by, smiling in happiness. She then said, "Did you enjoy your stay?"

Peter smiled, "I wish that we never leave! But we have to go, real soon."

The other dolls left to upstairs, as Akira saluted, "It's time to go."

She left, as Tenma said, "I was thinking of having a slumber party, but…"

Peter said, "Where are the others going?"

Tenma sighed, "It's over. But we shall meet again, real soon. My friends are on their way home, which is where I should go, too. But I like it here. At least I have Yakumo Doll, my sister, to have company. By the way, how did it go?"

Steven said, "Yeah. Your sister was a good girl to talk to."

Tenma smiled, "We were thinking of spending the night, and maybe have a slumber party, with her."

Steven asked, "Where are the others?"

Tenma said, "They're getting ready for bed. Akira said that it is time to go, since we are having an all-doll up all night party, until midnight. That's when we return to our homes. How about I sing you a song, before you go?"

Peter and Steven nodded, as Tenma stood in place. A spotlight was shone, as she started to sing. The boys listened in, as they started to grow drowsy.

_(Slow music begins)  
(Tenma): May you find happiness  
If you love somebody…  
May you find love  
if you want to be happy_

_May you be wonderful  
when it comes to being friends  
You can guess it, when you make amends_

_Joy to tears, joy to laughs  
Joy to the wonderful world you found  
Joy is beginning a new life  
when you want to spread around_

_Become one, becoming you  
It's what you wanted to be  
Just stay through joy, romance, friendship  
and not through hate and spite_

Tenma approached the table and smiled, as she continued.

_(Tenma): I… am just a doll  
with nothing but love  
I… want to be  
loved, even from above_

_Don't make me lose it all  
I'm only just a doll  
May you find happiness  
and may you find… love…_

The spotlight faded, as the music ended. Tenma bowed, as the others returned, in their normal attire. Peter and Steven fell asleep, as Tenma walked closer to them.

"It's like a lullaby," she said, "I think I overdid it."

Mikoto smiled, "Nice song, Tenma."

Tenma asked Eri, "Uh, Eri Doll, how come you changed out of your dress?"

Eri replied, "Game over. They fell asleep, and we made them happy."

Sarah smiled, "It _was _kind of fun, though. It was the best idea we had."

Eri said, "I know. I just couldn't take smiling forcefully. If I had to do it again, I wanna do it to Whiskers!"

Mikoto said to her, "Hey, easy. Steven Cooke was miserable."

Sarah said, "And Yakumo saved her."

Tenma then asked, "What did she do?"

Eri smirked, "She did what The Gang _never _did. She found his heart. I have a feeling that Steven Cooke is not going to be an arrogant jerk, for a very long time."

She then huffed, "But still… Him and his sister?"

Akira said, "We should get them out of here."

Karen insisted, "I'll do it. I can take them back to the park and make them act like they were never here, in the first place."

Mikoto smiled, "Great idea!"

Tenma cheered, "YAY! You rock, Karen!"

Eri shushed her, "Shh!"

Karen lifted them up, with ease, as Akira opened the door. They left, with Peter and Steven, over Karen Ichijou's shoulder.

Karen said, "Bye, guys. See you at the party."

Akira said, "Later."

Eri and Mikoto left, afterwards.

Mikoto said, "Well, we should be going, too. Merry Christmas."

Eri smiled, "Merry Christmas."

Tenma waved, "Merry Christmas!"

Sarah then went to Yakumo's room and saw Yakumo, lying on the bed, still as a doll. Sarah then said to her, "They're gone."

Yakumo got up and stretched her arms out. She then said, "Did I do something bad?"

Sarah giggled, "Percival Gaynes will be proud of you."

They shared a smile, as Sarah added, "It's not gonna last."

Yakumo said, "I know. Some people never change."

Tenma appeared and asked Yakumo, "Can you play with me, Yakumo? I am a Tenma Tsukamoto Doll!"

Yakumo sighed, "Sis, the party's over."

Tenma cried, "AW, PLEASE? I want to play as a doll, more!"

Sarah sighed in embarrassment, "Silly."

**XXXXX**

Outside at Yagami Park, Karen and Akira placed Peter and Steven on the bench, where they last were. After that, Karen placed a note in Steven's pocket and snuck away. She whispered to Akira, "See you tomorrow, Akira."

She left, as Akira placed a blanket over them and walked off. She then said, as she looked up at the sky, all cloudy and dark.

"It's going to be a white Christmas, real soon."

With that, she left.

* * *

The next morning, Peter and Steven woke up, back in Yagami City. Peter was confused, as he looked around.

"AH! How long were we asleep?!" He cried.

Steven yawned, "Man… What a night. Huh?"

He thought, "What happened to the dollhouse? Were we at the place?"

Peter cringed, "Aw, man! I knew it was too good to be true!"

Karen's plan worked. The boys didn't remember a thing. They _did _go to the party, but when they fell asleep, it was like it was all a fantasy.

Steven said, "Well, our flight back to New York isn't until this afternoon. We should go visit Tenma and apologize to her."

Peter sobbed, "Aw, damn it… And I wanted to party, too!"

They left Yagami Park, as Steven placed his hands in his coat pocket. He then found the note that Karen left.

"What's this?"

He opened it and read it:  
_"Steven… Peter…  
To the best guys in the world, Merry Christmas.  
Tenma  
P.S. – Thank you for coming to our party"_

Steven swelled up in tears and said, "Tenma… Yakumo…"

Peter called out, "Come on! Dude, we blew it! The least we can do is stop by and apologize!"

Steven declared, "NO! Steven Cooke will accept it. Besides, even if we did, Steven Cooke may enjoy it."

He winked, as he showed him the note. He read it and was shocked. He then grew crossed.

"WHY DON'T THEY TELL ME THESE THINGS? DAMN YOU, PERCIVAL! I'LL SUE!"

He shook Steven and shouted, "HE OWES ME RESTITUTION!"

Steven broke free and shouted, "GET OFF!"

He explained, "Peter! Don't you get it? We _did _go to that party! Percival didn't do that for us, this time!"

_Idiot…_

"Tenma and Yakumo did! They were grateful for us, playing as dolls, and entertaining us… and we kind of fell asleep! (Either that, or it was Takano's doing)."

"FYI, I _forgot_ that we went! And you were lying about going to see your family, _or_ your crying, weren't you?"

Steven then realized, "Hey, you're right… My family!"

He then said, "Steven Cooke is leaving, A.S.A.P.! I have to get a gift for Cecelia and my parents!"

But just as they were leaving, it started to snow. The boys looked up and were amazed. Peter said, "It's snowing…"

It was. The clouds grew big, as it started to snow lightly.

Steven smiled, "Just a wonderful day for Christmas…"

Peter smiled, "Yeah… Beautiful, huh, bra?"

Steven said, "I guess. But we should go, before we get sick. It's very cold."

"You're right. Let's beat it, before I freeze my berries off. But what about Tenma?"

"It's fine. I'll write to them. Let's go home."

He walked off, as Peter was confused. He then asked, "One question, Steven…"

"Yeah?"

"How come you hate Per, on account that he thinks of you as slime?"

He snuffed, "Peter… I just hate him, almost as much as my family. But you wouldn't understand… … …and you _never _will."

He patted his shoulder "Let's go home," and left to the airport.

Peter said, as he was giggling, "How am I supposed to tell Mizuki about this day?"

He followed Steven and called to him, "HEY! WAIT FOR ME, DUDE! I wanna shop, too!"

Steven and Peter started running back to the airport, as they returned to America, with many memories to remember, and lessons for Steven Cooke to learn… as the December Snow in Yagami continued to fall.

* * *

Days later, on Christmas Eve, Yakumo got a letter from Steven Cooke. She read it, as she was in her kokatsu.

"_Dear Yakumo  
You changed me, and that's all there is to it. I knew you were pretending to be a doll, just to cheer me up. And you did. Steven Cooke will never forget this… as does Peter. Thank you for understanding me. I'm visiting my family in Bismarck, North Dakota. I hope you and Tenma will stay safe. Gang-Wave has to stick together. See you soon.  
Merry Christmas, Steven Cooke"_

Yakumo smiled, "Steven…"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at the Cooke Family's house, Cecelia, in her red shirt and jeans, approached the door, as it made a knock. She opened it and saw Steven, with huge presents for his family.

"Steven?" She gasped.

Steven smiled, "Merry Christmas, Sis!"

He gave her a present and said, "I came, as you demanded. But hey… _tis the season_."

Cecelia gasped, "Did you have a fever?"

Steven said, as he was brimming with energy, "Steven Cooke is a NEW man! From now on, I'll be myself, and become friendly to my friends and family… even if it means liking Percival, again. But… to the others, I won't be _that _arrogant."

He kissed her on the lips and pointed up, "Mistletoe."

Cecelia blushed in anger, as she started to tear up. She was about to cry, as Steven headed to the kitchen, calling to his parents.

"MOM! DAD! I'm home for the holidays! Merry Christmas to you all! Ha, ha, ha, ha!" He called out.

Cecelia was concerned. She said, "I must be dreaming… Steven is never _that _nice!"

She opened her gift and saw a ruby red scarf that her older brother bought her. It had a card in it.

"_To my sister, even though we hate each other,  
Merry Christmas."_

She was amazed. She wiped her tears and grumbled, "That loser…" and let out a smile.

She whispered, "Merry Christmas… Big brother…"

* * *

_**Merry Christmas!  
And thanks for reading!**_

* * *

Steven Cooke was on stage, waving to the 4th wall, "From all of us in The Gang, we want to wish you kids a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year."

He waved goodbye and left the stage, as the audience applauded.


End file.
